This invention relates to a device for withdrawing and gathering a fiber web from a web delivering assembly of a carding machine and is an improvement of the device described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 887,215, filed Mar. 16th, 1978. The web guiding device described therein has a guide element and a sliver trumpet arranged, together with calender rolls, downstream of the guide element as viewed in the direction of web travel. The web gathered by the guide element is led about a rounded lateral edge of the guide element and is caused by the trumpet to converge to form a sliver. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that air currents may freely impinge on the running gathered web in the space between the guide element and the trumpet and may adversely affect the running web. Such a difficulty is encountered particularly in case the gathered web exits the guide element at high speeds.